Fall Surprises
by Kitsune Freak
Summary: Fall surprises are sometimes the best kind. Birthday ficlet for Reborn and Tsuna. No pairings.


KitsuneFreak: I already know that I can't write well on such short notice but all these birthday dedication pics on Tumblr are making me _crave_ some serious Reborn and Tsuna birthday fics. As per usual, my stories contain no romance, rather it just builds a family dynamic. Don't bother asking me for timeline either, I have no idea at this point. I'm really writing as I go. I don't even know what the end of this fic looks like. Help. Apparently Reborn is in his adult form so that's the only discrepancy.

Disclaimer: Shoot me now, this chapter is done on the fly.

{Badger, Badger, Badger, Badger, Mushroom, Mushroom…}

_Fall surprises…_

"Tsu-kun, don't forget to buy the eggs and the milk okay? I need the ones from supermarket next to the ramen house!" Nana called out after her son. She shook her head at the sight of her little boy dashing around the corner with his hand raised in acknowledgement. She hoped that his light green jacket would be enough to keep him warm. Namimori was certainly starting to get cold now that it was fall and winter was fast approaching. She almost felt a little guilty for making Tsuna go to that particular supermarket because it was so far of a walking distance from home.

"Mama?" Bianchi's bored face appeared out from the doorway to the kitchen. "How do you want to prepare the batter now that Tsuna's gone?"

"Mama! Does Tsuna-nii still think that we're making tempura for dinner?" Fuuta asked, happily jumping down the last three steps on the stairs.

"Hahaha! Idiot Tsuna thinks we're making tempura!"

"Lambo! That mean!"

"Let me handle it Bianchi dear," Nana closed the door behind her. Pushing through the crowd of children she made her way to the kitchen. "If you'd like, you can help me get the milk and crack the eggs that are in the very back of the refrigerator."

"Okay."

As Nana made her way to prepare the batter from scratch, Bianchi found her own little niche of a cooking space next to the sink. Whilst cracking the third egg, Bianchi looked at the homely mother who was diligently mixing away.

"Does Tsuna really not know it's his birthday tomorrow?"

"I suppose he knows," Nana smiled.

"Suppose?"

"Well," at this point Nana paused in her mixing and her smile turned a little guilty. "I suppose, we've never really made it into a big thing. He probably just doesn't think that we'll be celebrating it this year."

At the sight of the Poison Scorpion's confused look she continued, "His birthdays had always been rather quiet, you know, with Iemitsu not at home all the time. Nowadays, if I ask him, he just says that he doesn't want the trouble of having an embarrassing birthday."

Nana looked down into her mixing bowl with less cheer than was on her usual complexion.

"Which is why," Bianchi said firmly. "We need to make a point in embarrassing him this year."

Nana couldn't help but smile, "Yes, let's."

"Hahaha! The great Lambo will embarrass stupid Tsuna!"

"Lambo!" Fuuta whined, "You know that's not nice to Tsuna-nii."

"Fuuta?"

"Yes Mama?"

"Can you, Lambo and Ipin help me with mixing the eggs? Make sure you don't spill it!"

As the three children diligently went to work on the cracked eggs, Fuuta looked up thoughtfully.

"Isn't it also Reborn's birthday today too?"

"Oh my!" Nana covered her mouth in distress. "You're right, aren't you? Well then, we're just going to have to make double! Thank goodness they're both out of the house today."

"Hello?" a girl's voice called from the door, followed by a tentative knock.

Another female voice added, "It's Haru and Kyoko! Anyone home?"

"Why's the stupid woman always tagging around Jyuudaime's house?"

"Hahi! I'm not stupid!"

"Maa maa, Gokudera you're always so worked up."

"Shut up baseball idiot!"

"What's with the EXTREME bickering!?"

Bianchi finished washing her hands by this point and wiped them dry on a towel.

"It seems that my little brother finally decides to see me."

She made her way to open the door but not before grabbing a pair of goggles on the counter and slipping them on. She briefly considered leaving it where it was but opted to be a little kinder today. After all, it was Reborn's birthday today and, while fun, prostrate bodies littering the ground were not good decorum. As she suspected, the second she opened the door she saw Yamamoto restraining Gokudera from pouncing on the Midori school student and Kyoko was smiling away with not a care in the world. The older Sasagawa sibling was punching the air enthusiastically.

"Oh Hayato, I'm so pleased that you came to visit me," Bianchi smiled in saccharinely coy way.

"Sis…" Gokudera halted all movement at the sight of his older sibling. Upon no reaction, his tense body relaxed and he shook himself out of Yamamoto's grip.

"Where's Jyuudaime?"

"Shopping and running other errands for Mama."

"Perfect!" the two girls cried out in unison.

"Hmm?" Bianchi tilted her head slightly in puzzlement.

"Well…" Kyoko started, twisting the strap of her grocery bag with a small blush. "We, uh…"

"Kyoko and Haru remembered that it was Reborn and Tsuna-san's birthdays and we wanted to come over to surprise them with cakes that we got from the store!"

"Do you mind if we waited here till he comes back?" Kyoko asked.

"Not really, I think Mama would be much more pleased to know that she's got extra helpers."

"Haha, well it _is_ Tsuna and Reborn's special day! Maa, Gokudera, how 'bout we help the girls out?"

"That's an EXTREME plan!"

"Che! Shut up, that's what I came here to do all along before you guys tagged along."

"Come on in," Bianchi left the door open and made her way back to the kitchen. She frowned slightly, "Speaking of which, where is Reborn?"

**..9.0**

A lone hitman wandered down the streets of Namimori. On occasion, he attracted a few odd glances because of his well-pressed suit. It almost seemed out of place. He pulled his fedora down a little lower to cover his eyes. He long missed these kinds of days. Days where he didn't have much to do and could just wander aimlessly down a street, in his adult body no less. Tsuna was technically still under his tutelage, but Reborn spent more and more time outside of the Sawada household. He felt a little awkward at staying at the residence and taking up so much more space than was previously necessary when he was in baby form. Still, that didn't stop him from harassing the Vongola Decimo like he was supposed to.

Reborn sighed, "I suppose there _are_ a few benefits to the arcobaleno form."

At that particularly fortuitous moment, he noticed his useless student jogging up on the sidewalk ahead. The poor boy almost ran into the pole of the signal light because he was looking down at a small sheet of paper.

"Well I'll be." The hitman smirked, "if it isn't another chance to harass my student."

Putting his hands in his pockets, he sped up his pace just a little. He saw his useless student slow down at the entrance of the supermarket and disappear inside.

"Nana probably sent him on another grocery errand," Reborn mused to himself. He waited briefly for the signal light to change before he crossed the street and opted to lean on the light post. He closed his eyes, mentally counting the passing minutes until he heard the familiar voice of his student.

"Ah, thank you so much! I don't know why, but mom just really likes getting her groceries here."

"Finally," Reborn stood up to full height and Tsuna, being the clumsy lad he was, ran headlong into the taller hitman. His grip on the grocery bag loosened as he fell backward. However, before the contents of the bag could reach their untimely demise, Reborn snatched it from the air and dangled it temptingly in front of the brunette.

"Ow, ow, ow." Tsuna grimaced, rubbing his backside.

"Can you not even complete one task of obtaining groceries?"

Tsuna felt a sudden terror at the familiar voice of his tutor. "Reborn! I didn't see you!"

"Yes, you didn't see the pole earlier as well…"

Tsuna gulped, "How long were you here?"

"Enough to see that my student is still as useless as ever."

"Eh, well," Tsuna got up and patted the dust off his pants. "Thanks for saving the groceries."

Reborn eyed the contents inside the bag. There were eggs, milk, a few pre-wrapped cold sandwiches, juice boxes, and a plastic carton of loquats.

"I doubt you'd be buying sandwiches when your mother's probably preparing dinner."

"Ah! Well," Tsuna started sheepishly. "I was going to stop by Kokuyo Land and drop these off with Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken. I figured they'd need it and fruits would probably be a nice healthy addition to all the chips they usually have."

Reborn sighed, "Of course my useless student would think that that's a completely normal thing to do. I might as well make sure you don't die falling down a flight of steps."

Tsuna pouted at the insult as he took back the grocery bag, but he didn't protest to being followed by his tutor. Then again, he probably wouldn't have gotten anywhere if he _did_ protest so there was no real point in it.

The two walked in silence towards the abandoned amusement park. The only sound that could be heard apart from their footsteps was the constant rustling of the grocery bag between them.

"Hey Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't it your birthday today?"

"Isn't it yours tomorrow?"

"Well, yeah, but that's tomorrow," Tsuna answered simply. "It's been awhile since you've stayed with us. Do you want to have dinner at my place? Mom's having tempura."

Reborn's eyebrow quirked up in amusement, "While your mother certainly is a wonderful cook, whatever possessed you to ask?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly in succession, "Well, it's just that… I thought… that, you know – it'd be nice to spend a birthday with other people. There might not be cake but at least it'll be better than being outside all by yourself. I remember that when I used to have my birthdays when I was little, the best part would be coming back home and Mom would just have a nice dinner ready. It wasn't much but at least I got to spend it with someone."

"You say it as though you don't have birthdays anymore."

"I think they're a bit childish and embarrassing. Come on, I'm not five anymore!"

"_Childish and embarrassing, huh?_" Reborn thought as silence reigned again. "_Aren't you a little young to think that, Tsuna?_"

Pulling a hand from out of his pocket, the hitman put his hand on the brunette's head and gave his hair a good rigorous ruffle.

"Hey!"

"That was for running into the pole."

Kokuyo Land loomed up ahead and it only took a few more minutes for them to reach the entrance of the decrepit structure. Both carefully stepped around the fallen rubble and broken glass. Looking around Tsuna called out.

"Chrome? You here?"

It was silent for a moment before there was a rustling ahead and the pair could hear several pairs of feet crunching their way towards them.

"Well if it ain't the Vongola kid," Ken scowled.

"Lay off it Ken," Chikusa answered tiredly, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"Bossu? What is it?" Chrome asked tentatively from behind the other two boys.

"Oh, hi Chrome!" Tsuna smiled at the sight of his mist guardian. "I had gone to the supermarket to buy groceries for Mom but since I was going to pass the amusement park on the way back I bought some extra things for you guys too."

"_Yeah right. You made an extra trip just to get here._" Reborn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a bored expression.

"Oh," Chrome responded with a blush in her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Meh, whatever. It's not like we needed it but since you giving it to us we'll take it," Ken snatched at the sandwiches that Tsuna held out. Chikusa obliging took the drinks and Tsuna handed Chrome the carton of loquats.

"The hell is that thing?" Ken asked, looking slightly insulted by the orange fruit.

"The loquats?" Tsuna offered as a response. "It was on sale and they're really sweet."

"I ain't eatin' it," the canine-boy responded flatly and turned to leave. Chikusa sighed and followed in suit.

"Thank you and happy early birthday," Chrome smiled and planted a quick peck on her boss' cheek. She turned and disappeared into the darkness after her two comrades. Tsuna immediately turned red and rubbed at the area on his cheek.

"H—how did she know?"

"Oi, don't stand there gawking. We don't have all day," Reborn rebuked and turned back towards the entrance. His student could be so flustered at times. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

When Tsuna stepped outside, he realized that what Reborn had said was true. Making the extra trip to the amusement park took much longer than he had expected. The sun was already sinking down the horizon and the world turned an attractive shade of sunset orange. It would be dark by the time they got home.

**..9.0.**

"Ehh? I thought Tsuna-san would be home by now!" Haru commented worriedly.

"Hmm," Nana put the last finishing touches on the cake that they all worked to prepare. "You're right. It is getting late."

Taking off her apron, she draped it over the back of the chairs and made her way to the door. Behind her trailed every other occupant in the house. All were anxious for the brunette's return. Opening it, she squinted into the darkness. There was a small bit of rustling, the tapping of footsteps and two figures were soon seen at the gate of the residence: one tall and one short.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana called out.

"Mom! Sorry I was late, but I brought someone extra home."

"Oh?"

As the two walked closer towards the light of the house, Nana could make out the tall form of a familiar looking man. When he pulled off his fedora to tilt his head in greeting, her mind clicked at the recognition and she clapped her hands together in joy.

"Reborn! Just the person we were looking for!"

"Good evening, Nana."

"Come on in you two! We were worried sick!"

"Jyuudaime! You're back!"

"Gokudera?"

"Haha, Tsuna don't forget about us."

"… and Yamamoto?"

Tsuna peered around his mother to find all his friends smiling welcomingly inside.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Can't miss out on your guys' EXTREMELY special days!" Ryohei yelled up into the ceiling throwing up a fist pump.

"Huh?"

"Surprise!" Kyoko and Haru yelled at the same time. Each girl grabbed Tsuna by the arm and led him into the kitchen where a large cake was placed in the center.

"But I thought… we were having tempura—?"

"Silly Tsu-kun! We just needed you out of the house!" his mother laughed at her own son's confusion. "And it's even better that you found Reborn and brought him back so we can celebrate both of your birthdays together!"

At this point, the tall hitman still lingered in the hallway between the kitchen and the open door of the Sawada residence. Everyone else was already huddled around Tsuna and the table holding the birthday cake. Reborn gave a quick smile and turned to leave. Bianchi and Nana were the only ones who noticed his action. The mother of the household rushed after the tutor.

"Reborn! Wait! Would you like to blow out the candles, too?"

Reborn looked back in surprise, "I'm sorry?"

Nana laughed as she covered her face with her free hand. "You didn't think that we'd forget you? Would you? That's why I wanted to wait. I hoped you'd run into us at some point in the day. Although…."

Nana frowned slightly when she looked back into the kitchen at the candles. Reborn's gaze followed hers. The candles were split in color evenly. Exactly half were orange and half were yellow. He didn't notice the difference at first because the colors looked so similar from a distance.

"Well," Nana continued awkwardly, "I didn't know exactly how old you were so I had to come up with something else to make do."

"No, no, no. Thank you Nana, but I'm a little too old for—"

"Nonsense!" Nana laughed again with a wave of her hand. "No one's too old for birthdays. Not my Tsu-kun, or you, Reborn. Besides," her voice dropped down to a soft tone, "I want to thank you for taking care of my son. I know I haven't always been there for him; he's probably had hard times that I can't understand right now. But look at him now. He's changed. And it's all thanks to you."

She turned too look back into the kitchen. Tsuna, was caught in the unfortunate predicament of having to defend the cake from Lambo in case the little cow managed to burn himself and the house down in the process of igniting the candles. Reborn chuckled a bit at the sight.

"So please. If never again, then just this once. Please accept my gratitude."

Reborn gave a small sigh and nodded. "I suppose just this once is fine. Mama's cooking is still the best."

"Haha!" Nana laughed, "It's been a while since I heard you call me that again. Well, come back inside."

The tall hitman shut the door that he was making towards and, instead, allowed himself to be led back into the kitchen.

"Reborn, you're staying?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"There's been a change in plans. It seems that you are incapable of defending a simple birthday cake from a few children. I believe that means extra training for you tomorrow morning at 7 am sharp."

"Ehh?" Tsuna gawked at the thought. '_I bet it's going to involve burning candles! Why me?_'

"But we mustn't keep your mother waiting, I hear she's spent most of the day planning for this."

"Oh. Right," Tsuna was startled for a quick second at his tutor's change into a kinder demeanor.

'_I wonder what happened to Reborn just now?_'

All the guardians, Bianchi, the girls, and Nana crowded around in front of the table to give Tsuna space to blow out the candles. Reborn chose to stand a little behind to the side of Tsuna so that he, too, could be close and observe the candles when they blew out. He still felt as though blowing on the candles was a little too childish in his current form.

"Maa," Tsuna awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "Guys, this is really embarrassing and you're all staring at me."

"That's because it's Tsuna-san's special day!" Haru exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm still cheering for you!" Kyoko clapped.

"I am honored to witness Jyuudaime blowing the birthday candles."

"Haha, no pressure, Tsuna!"

"Blow them out with an EXTREME burst of air!"

"But—"

"Tsuna if you don't blow all those candles out in one breath, you're running at least 100 laps around the school with ignited dynamite trailing after you."

"Hiiieek!"

"However…" the hitman paused, "I will be kind to my student just this once and lower the difficulty of such a _daunting_ task. Don't expect it again."

Reborn leaned forward past the brunette towards the cake and blew out a single yellow candle in the very center of the lighted arrangement. Tsuna, who was too terrified to move, just witnessed the entire motion with a gaping mouth. For that matter, the entire room mirrored his look of shock – that is, except for one very ecstatic Nana.

"Now go. Blow out those candles, because your life depends on it," Reborn said, an evil smirk returning to his features.

With a terror now coursing through his veins, Tsuna discovered alveoli that he had not realized he had before. Inhaling deeply, lest he fail, he blew out all of the candles in one single breath. Once the last candle was extinguished, the entire room erupted in happy cheering and a chorus of "Happy Birthday Tsuna" and "Happy Birthday Reborn" and other such similar sentiments. Fuuta, Ipin, and Lambo scrambled to pull the candles out of the cake. After their successful removal, Nana cut the cake into sizable portions and divvied up the small cakes that Haru and Kyoko had bought to everyone in the room. The kitchen became quite loud in less than a few minutes and Tsuna and Reborn found themselves sitting side by side on a couch, watching the chaos unfold and eating cake.

"Hey, Reborn?" Tsuna asked suddenly, tapping the fork to his lower lip. The hitman raised an eyebrow in response.

"How do you even say 'happy birthday' in Italian?"

"Buon compleanno."

"Well then," Tsuna put the fork down onto his plate. "Buon compleanno Reborn!"

Reborn looked up from partitioning his cake, surprise tugging at his eyes.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to say in Italy?" Tsuna asked, smiling.

"Yes, it is. Buon compleanno Sawada Tsunayoshi."

_Fall surprises are sometimes the best kind._

{Badger, Badger, Badger, Badger, Mushroom, Mushroom….}

KitsuneFreak: How was that for a spontaneous work? I don't know how it went. I just proofread it and it seems okay. Help me, I can't control myself sometimes when writing. And before someone complains, I just realized that Mukuro and Hibari are not present in this fic. Please attribute it to the fact that this is a spontaneous work in the purest sense.

I have no idea what I should file this under. I wrote with one intention and I don't think my end result is what I intentioned. Either way, I like building up a sense of family so there.

I also like humanizing characters, exposing faults, weaknesses, etc. and I apparently did quite a bit of that to Nana. I'm sorry! I hope it wasn't too OOC? I like multi-faceted characterization.

R&R!


End file.
